Further Seems Forever
by BrooklynBound1
Summary: Set post Season 3. What happens to Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel? Who's pregnant? Who's coming after Dan? Will Brooke and Lucas live happily ever after? And will Brooke and Peyton ever become friends again? I don't know, you decide.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is basically a Post Season 3 Fanfic and I want to know what you readers would like to see happen. One of my only must haves of this story is the Brooke/Peyton friendship being put back together. But I'm definetly open to ideas on how they might get back to being friends. No matter how ridiculous, dramatic, funny, tragic, or out there your ideas are, I want to hear them.

Now, without further adieu, may I present you with my first ever chapter of my first ever Fanfic. Bash if you must, criticism was made to be voiced. ( And it's from Peytons POV.)

**Further Seems Forever**

**Peyton lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. After sending the Newlyweds off to their honeymoon she had left and driven straight home, not wanting to have any more confrontations with anyone. Mainly Brooke. God, she was stupid for thinking that telling Brooke about her feelings for Lucas was the right thing to do. She should have known that Brooke would flip out, especially considering their history. Of course it ended badly. Brooke had declared their friendship finished and it seemed like this time it was for good. She reflected sadly on the arguments they'd had.**

_...I gave you a second chance...and you blew it..._

_...Brooke..don't go, please..._

_...I don't want to but I have to..._

_...He's on the door Peyton! He's on the damn door under me!_

_...I just wanted to be honest with you..._

**She had always thought that their friendship was stronger than that. That it could survive anything. Apparently she was wrong. **

_...Slap.._

_...Don't you dare!_

_... and make yourself feel like you aren't a backstabbing two-faced bitch. Peyton..._

_...Because you are. And you know it..._

_...Now I know what that dress looks like on a witch..._

_...Brooke don't go...please..._

**She was tired of crying. Tired of feeling sorry for herself. Tired of all that stupid pain that, for some reason seemed to gravitate towards her as if she were a magnet and pain was metal. Tired of it, but not able to do much about it. She truly had no one now. She always used to have someone, and usually that someone was Brooke. But Brooke currently hated her. Brooke didn't care if they never spoke again. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as that thought settled into her mind. No more Brooke. **

_...He's on the door.._

_...He's on the door..._

_...I don't want to steal him..._

_...Back stabbing two-faced bitch..._

_...As far as i'm concerned, this friendship is over..._

_...People always leave..._

**People always leave. That quote was one of the only true constants in her life. And it weakened her more and more each time someone proved it right. She wondered if alone was all she would ever be. Peyton suddenly felt very tired. She closed her eyes and fell into a troubled unconsciousness.**

So, what did you guys think? If anyone's interested, I'll continue with chapter two and we'll see the outcome of Nathan jumping into the water after Cooper and Rachel. There will be a confrontation between two characters that I haven't decided on yet, So I want to ask you all who you would like to see talk. And what issue you would like resolved, sparked, or continued. So let me know, because a fanfic is only good if it's what the readers like to read, so what better way to make that happen then by asking the readers themselves!

Hilary Christine James


	2. Chapter 2

Hey All! Sorry it took so long, but school just started for me and I've been really busy with AP and IB classes. So this chapter will be at the bridge.

Chapter 2.

**Peyton was not the only one having troubled thoughts storm her mind, Lucas wasn't feeling too composed either. He was about 15 minutes away from the bridge where Haley and Nathan were waiting for him to bring them their plane tickets. The day had been interesting to say in the least. His mother was pregnant, and so was someone else according to one of the many identical purses he had found a pregnancy test in. He remembered Brooke trying to find her own purse and wondered if the test was hers. "No" he thought aloud, shaking his head, "She would have told me." But there was an uncertainty to the thought and he realized that it was possible that she wouldn't have told him, not while they were in the place that they were currently. And then there was this whole thing with Peyton. he had accidentally let slip to Brooke that they had kissed while they were trapped in the library. He felt horrible that he'd come between them again. Peyton was his good friend and he loved Brooke more than life itself, so he wasn't sure what to do.**

**His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes caught sight of the fast approaching bridge ahead of him. He saw the car Haley and Nathan had been driving, not yet noticing that something was wrong. But as he got closer he saw someone on the edge of the bridge, and seeing the white wedding dress he realized who it was. Haley James Scott was kneeling at the edge of the bridge screaming at the top of her lungs and Nathan was no where in sight. Lucas skidded the car to a stop, jumped out and ran over to her. "Haley! Haley, what's wrong? What happened?" She was in complete hysterics. "Limo, Cooper, Rachel, over the bridge. NATHAN! PLEASE, NATHAN!" "Lucas" she sobbed "You have to help him. Please, oh god." Looking down at the water, Lucas could just make out one end of the limo, and he couldn't see Nathan, Cooper or Rachel at all. "Haley, call 911" He only hesitated for a split second longer before ripping his jacket off and taking a running jump into the murky water.**

**Lucas hit the water and felt a shock wave roll over him from the freezing cold water, but he didn't pay much more attention to the cold, all he could think about was Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel. Were they still alive? What the hell had happened? He swam as quickly as he could over to the limo and ducked underwater. Once under, he opened his eyes and tried to see through the dense water. He had landed near the back end of the limo, where the windows were tinted, and it was impossible to see inside. Damn it! He thought desperately. He began swimming towards the other end of the limo, and when he got near enough, he saw two figures in the front seat. Unmoving. He tried pulling open the door to the limo but it wouldn't open. Nearly pressing his face against the glass he was able to make out red hair. Rachel. He needed to get that door open. He was running out of air. He tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. He needed air. He pushed himself upwards until his head broke the water and began coughing and gasping. Taking a few more deep breaths, he prepared to go under again. As he was dipping his head under water, he heard something. It sounded faint and muffled but it was definetly a voice.**

**"Help me" the voice said, so muffled that it actually sounded like "helelp mere" as if the person were gargling. "Or underwater" thought Lucas. "Haley!" the voice yelled, muffled, again. Nathan, that was Nathan's voice! It sounded like he was inside the limo too. Lucas took one last deep breath and ducked under again. Opening his eyes he searched for a way to get into the limo. He saw that the sun roof on of top the limo was open. Swimming around to the opening, he hesitated. What if we can't get out of there? He thought. The he remembered that the back end of the limo was raised up out of the water. There might be an air pocket. But there might not be, his mind argued. It was just a risk he would have to take, he decided as he pushed himself through the sun roof and into the limo. He concentrated on swimming in the direction of where he thought the air pocket would be while looking around for Nathan. His head broke the surface and he was face to face with Nathan. "Luke, Cooper"- "I know" Lucas cut in, "We've got to get out of here and get them out so come on." They both took a breath of the limited amount of air preserved in the pocket and Nathan followed Lucas back in the direction he had come from. Lucas spotted the opening and motioned at Nathan to go. Nathan shook his head no and pointed towards the front seat of the limo. Nathan wanted to get Rachel and Cooper out from inside, but Lucas couldn't see any way of getting into the front. Lucas pointed and shook his head, trying to get Nathan to see that there was no way in. But Nathan shoved Lucas aside and pushed open the little door that the drivers used to speak with the people they worked for.**

**Nathan put his head and arms through the little gap and when he pulled back he had Cooper. He pulled Cooper up and out through the sun roof and Lucas did the same with Rachel. Lucas was having a hard time getting Rachel out of the water, her dress had gotten caught on something and Lucas was running out of air again. He pulled hard and ripped off about 2 inches of the bottom of the dress. When Lucas emerged from the water, he was feeling extremely dizzy. He barely got Rachel up onto the river bank where Nathan was trying to help Cooper. Neither Cooper nor Rachel were breathing. "Lucas, we've got to perform CPR" Nathan said to him frantically. But to Lucas, his words sounded far away. Was he going deaf? Then his vision blurred and began to tunnel. He heard Nathan ask if he was okay, then he fell backwards, back into the water. And everything went black.**

So? Did that turn out to anyone's liking? I hope I didn't make it too long. It may have seemed like he was underwater for a long time but really it was a very short amount of time. What do you guys want to see next? What should happen to Lucas? Which people have confrontations at the hospital? Should Cooper and Rachel live or die? Let me know! I will try to update as soon as possible but I've got tons of homework so it'll probably be 3 days between chapters, except maybe on weekends.

-Hilary Christine James-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall! How's life? Well hopefully it's good. And hopefully Lucas still gets to live life after he passed out. Does he live? I don't know, guess you have to read : ).

Here ya go.

Chapter 3

**People experience some weird things as they go through life. But this is one weird thing Lucas had never expected to experience. Lucas Scott was standing next to his own unconscious body. Watching Nathan try to perform CPR on it- him. It was the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen. Nathan was beginning to panic and Lucas vaguely remembered Nathan once telling him that he'd always skipped health class and didn't know how to perform CPR or even the Heimlich Maneuver. An ambulance had pulled up on the bridge and paramedics were rushing down to the riverbank to help Rachel and Cooper. He watched as a paramedic gently pushed Nathan away from his motionless body and picked up where Nathan had left off. He moved closer and saw that the CPR attempt wasn't working, he still wasn't breathing. He wanted to wake up, but he didn't know how to get back into his own body. **

**Then something happened that was even more surreal than having an out of body experience. Lucas suddenly felt a sort of magnetic pull slowly tugging him backwards. He turned around and was nearly blinded by a bright, bright light. He put his arm over his face to shield his eyes and tried to see beyond the light. He felt the tug again and began walking towards the light. He sensed something about it, and it calmed him. Kept him from fearing it. Now what he felt was curiosity, and a little bit of longing. Then he remembered what was going on behind him. Turning his head, he saw the destruction that lay on the riverbank. Not physical, but an emotional destruction. He saw Haley looking at his body, then at the paramedic fruitlessly attempting to breathe life into him. Haley, already crying from almost losing Nathan, began sobbing desperately. She yelled something at his still form lying on the ground, but Lucas found he could not hear what she was saying. It was as if someone had hit the mute button. Nathan tried to comfort her, pulling her into his arms. She fought the embrace for a moment, and then collapsed against him and held on to him tightly.**

**Lucas's heart broke for her. He tried to walk towards her, but his feet wouldn't move. He looked to the light, and then back at Nathan and Haley. He was frustrated, he didn't know how to get back to them. He tried again to fight off what was pulling him. He concentrated on trying to move one foot. Just one foot. He looked down, willing his right foot to move back an inch. "Please" he said aloud desperately. "Please." It was no use. He couldn't move anywhere but towards the light. He looked into it once more, and immediately felt a calm wash over him again. Maybe whatever was beyond the light wouldn't be so bad. If it was what he thought it was, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He took another step towards the light, then another. He was about 2 feet away from it when someone else walked out of it. "Luke" said the figure. Lucas could only make out the shape of the person. "Who are you" he asked, confused. "Wow, have I really been gone that long?" The figure came closer and Lucas went cold. "Keith" he whispered. "Good to know you haven't forgotten me." Keith said smiling. "How did you?" Lucas asked. "Didn't the bright light tip you off? I assume you know where it leads?" Keith asked. "Yeah, I had an idea. But what are you doing here" Lucas answered. "Well, as usual, I'm stopping you from doing something stupid." Keith said with a laugh. Then he got serious "Luke, what are you doing?" he asked "You can't go there yet. It's not your time." "I'm not trying to. Keith I can't move away from it, I've already tried." Lucas said, a little annoyed at being scolded for something he couldn't control.**

"**Well try harder. They need you over there Lucas, can't you see?" Keith gestured at Nathan and Haley, and his mom. "They _need_ you." Lucas tried again, unsuccessfully, to move towards them. "I..can't" He said again. "Luke, you've got to want to go back. A part of you wants to leave, and that's why you can't move. You have to _want_ it." "I do!" Lucas insisted. But a nagging feeling in the back if his mind told him that it wasn't true, a part of him didn't want to go back. Tragedy had struck once again, and he didn't know if he could grieve for anyone else. Who knew if Rachel and Cooper would even make it. "There are people back there that need you for reasons that you don't even know about yet." Keith said, trying to make him understand the importance of going back. He looked at Lucas and realized what would make him want to go back. "Like Brooke. She needs you, and do you know why?" Lucas looked at him, "Why?" Keith walked closer to him. "She's pregnant Luke." Lucas closed his eyes. "Do you really want to do what Dan did to you? Do you really want to abandon your child? Because if you don't go back, you'll be just like Dan." Lucas opened his eyes and glared furiously at Keith "I..am not...Dan." He said through gritted teeth. "Then prove it" Keith said simply "Go back." Lucas thought about Brooke, pictured her face. Pictured his mom telling him she was pregnant. She had to raise that child without Keith. He wouldn't do that to Brooke, he wouldn't. He loved her too much. He gathered all his strength, ripped his gaze away from the brightness of the light, and then with a determination he had never had before, he painstakingly broke away from the pull and his world went black again.**

**  
**

Well? How'd you guys like me bringing Keith back for a little cameo? And now you know Brooke is the one pregnant. What would you guys like to see next? Review, review. Since I've never had an out of body experience, that chapter might have seemed a little off, with the bright light and such. Ya know because i've never even passed out before. But I did the best I could and I hope you liked it! And the chapter probably wasn't long enough, the next chapter will be longer.

-Hilary Christine James-


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, as of now I am at a complete loss as to what to write. Remember this is a a fic about what the readers want to see happen. You guy's have got to tell me what kind of material you'd like to see. Who do you want having confrontations, who do you want to be together? Put your needs out there and I will write the stories. I've got some other fics I'm writing at some other sites too so this one is going a little slow. I can probably have a new chapter up by tomorrow if you let me know what you want to see. Okay?**

**-Hilary Christine James-**


	5. Author's Note: Competition?

Hello guys! I'm excited to tell you all that I just got a lead role in my high school production. I'm sad to tell you that because of the lack of time I'll have on my hands due to receiving that lead role, I'll have to discontinue this story. There is an alternate option though, if you guys are game, send in your own chapters and I'll review and edit them and post the winning chapter as the next chapter in the story. Anyone interested?

-Hilary Christine James-


End file.
